Bukkororii
Bukkororii (ぶっころりー, Bukkororī) is a member of the Crimson Demon Clan. He is the son of a shoe-shop owner and as such is destined to become the Crimson Demon's greatest (and only) shoemaker. He is also Megumin's next-door neighbor. Appearance Bukkororii is a young man with light-black hair and crimson red eyes, a trait he shares with the rest of the Crimson Demon Clan. His hair is chin-level and very messy as he never bothers to comb it. Like all other Crimson Demons, Bukkororii's eyes glow intensely when experiencing some kind of emotional rush. He wears long blue pants, a long-sleeved button-upped shirt with a brown waistcoat over it, an orange cravat, a knee-length brown cape, a waist apron, rubber shoes, and finger-less gloves. Personality Bukkororii is a NEET who spends most of his time lazing around his house. He believes himself to be a coward with poor social skills, which isn't an unfair self-assessment. He is completely infatuated with Soketto, the most beautiful girl in the Crimson Demon Village. Whenever he is free (which is almost always) he'll "investigate" Soketto's daily routine, although his "investigations" are more stalking then anything else. Like most Crimson Demons, Bukkororii has chuunibyou tendencies. He often introduces himself to strangers in a dramatic fashion and tries to pull cool-looking poses. Summary Bukkororii was born in the Crimson Demon Village and is the son of the Village's best (and only) shoemaker. Like other Crimson Demons Bukkororii was born with incredible magical potency and as such was able to obtain advanced magic at a young age. Since childhood he has been friends with his next-door neighbor Megumin, whom he sees as a little sister. He is destined to one day take up his father's mantle as the Village's shoemaker, however Bukkororii wants to live a more dramatic life. After graduating from school Bukkororii became a NEET who spent most of his time lazing around or stalking Soketto, the most beautiful girl in the Village. He, alongside other layabouts, formed a militia called the "Anti-Demon King Army Guerrilla Unit", which used the thin excuse of "patrolling" to lay around town. Abilities Magic: Like all Crimson Demons, Bukkororii is a powerful mage that can use various advanced spells. He can not use basic or intermediate magic. As well as the spells listed below Bukkororii also has access to unspecified water and ice advanced spells. * Inferno: '''An advanced spell capable of incinerating objects or living beings within a certain radius. Bukkororii was able to incinerate a sleuth of One Strike Bears with this attack. * '''Light of Reflection: An advanced spell which uses light refraction to turn the user invisible, however Bukkororii can still be smelt and heard when using this spell. He can also use the spell on others, turning them invisible. * 'Light of Saber: ' An advanced spell that generates a lightning-based plasma curved edge blade able to slice through almost anything. Bukkororii used this to slice a One-Strike Bear clean in half. * '''Tornado: '''An advanced spell that generates a tornado capable of destroying anything in its path. Navigation Category:Crimson Demon Category:Male